


Bodies, a poem

by LittleSpoole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cancer, Death, Feels, I'm so sorry, M/M, Not a fic, One Shot, Passing, Please Don't Hate Me, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoole/pseuds/LittleSpoole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about a death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies, a poem

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but if you choose to make any fan creation off it (A longer fic, fan art, etc) just give credit where credit is due.

When they met, they were young. Free. Blessed.   
Two men on their ways, suddenly entangled in one. With a look, with a touch, Adam met Joel.   
The coarse man of 30, beared and righteous.   
The soft man of 34, yet so young, yet so lively. 

Years passed and the smiles so rarely faded. A constant murmur of “I love you” , “I know” fell around them like eternal autumn, leaves of sentiment, love like rain.   
Days were lost in the sunlight that fell on their bed, they could lay all day without a care. Only whispers caressed the stillness, only their hands moved along each other’s faces, over the sheets…

Daily life, work was light, world was spinning, lover’s we’re loving.   
The home phone rings, Adam picks up.  
A cell phone found at the scene, a stranger calls the emergency line.   
“He’s being taken to Faith Hospital.” 

Speeding. Cursing. Crying.   
The brakes scream, he can’t anymore.   
Racing in, find a room.   
A lover lays, he’s doing fine.   
Doctor’s say “A few more tests.”  
Adam cries “Then he’s mine?” 

Going home, lovers whole  
Phone rings, tears roll.   
“Found something. When can you come in?”  
Perfect world, caving in. 

Scan the head, tear the heart.   
Tumor found, falling apart.  
Caused the crash, swelling grows.   
“Do I have long?” “No one knows.” 

Months crash on, lovers lie.   
“I’m doing fine…”  
“He can’t die.” 

Walking stops, falling starts  
Love can’t stop slowing hearts. 

Take him in, weak, frail,   
Enclose him in that pristine jail

Lover’s lay in a small bed  
Lover’s kiss the other’s head.   
Tubes intertwine like stolen lives.   
Alarms scream.   
“So did I.” 

Doctor’s come, doctor’s go.   
“What can we do?” “I don’t know.”   
Pills down, IV’s in.  
There’s nothing left. End begins

When his speech fails,  
hands stay.   
When his trembles come, they stay for days…

Late at night, Joel sleeps.   
Adam’s awake, out he creeps.   
A nurse sees, hands him warm tea  
“You need to call the family.”

“I… I know.” he whispers. 

They come.   
They leave.   
They cry.  
They grieve. 

Every night he slips more,   
Beyond the light,   
Doctors were right…   
We didn’t know it would come so soon…

Words fail.  
So does he. 

Days pass.

“Joel, I love you.”  
“Joel, just hold on.”  
“Joel, I need you…” 

“Joel… you’re gone…”


End file.
